


These Lips

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on thereandbackagainimagines: Imagine bumping into Thorin in the dark and accidentally kissing him right on the lips</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: It gets a little sexual at the end.

These past few nights have been hell. The terrane has wrecked havoc on my feet and don’t get me started on the bruises on my back from the rocky floor that has been our “bed” for these last weeks. It been so long I’ve lost track of time and my confidence was cracking but there is no way I’d admit that to Gandalf. Let alone Thorin. He would want nothing less than for me to prove that I am not cut out for this adventure.

 

It’s unreal. The one night we have a soft place to sleep and I can’t stop my thoughts. This hay in Beorn’s house is the closest I’ve come to a real bed in weeks and I can’t enjoy it. Fed up I kick off the thin blanket and accidentally kick Bombur in the head. His monstrous snoring stops for a moment.

 

_Please don’t wake up!_

As if he heard my silent prayer Bombur’s ridiculous snoring starts again. I let out the breath that I didn’t realize I was holding. Creeping out of my slot in the barn I tiptoe my way towards the kitchen. Everything in this house is massive. It is amazing that there could be someone out there that finds anything in this house the right size for them. Quite frankly I shouldn’t be too surprised. I didn’t even know that Dwarves or Wizards traveled anywhere near my hometown. Despite how lackluster my home is I can’t help but miss it now that its comforts are so far away. Unwillingly a sharp huff of air leaves me.

 

“Shouldn’t you be asleep, Y/N?”

 

The sudden voice makes the hair on the back of my neck rise and bumps to litter my skin. Only one person’s voice can sound so frustrated and sensual. Thorin. Clamoring for my voice that does not want to come I try to swiftly turn around. Try is the operative term here. Like a newborn gazelle my legs refuse to cooperate and my arms flail at my sides searching for some support. Since nothing in this godforsaken home is anywhere near my size I find nothing and go tumbling down towards the voice.

 

As our bodies collide a hearty thump echoes in the house. My hands fall into Thorin’s luscious locks while his hands grasp at my hips. I attempt to move my mouth to speak but I am only met with the feeling of equally rough lips pressing against mine. I shift one of my hands so that I can angle myself better against these glorious lips. Reflexively Thorin reaches for my partially exposed back and rubs his hand along the small of my back. The need to breath starts to make my lungs ache. Reluctantly I pull away and look into Thorin’s glistening eyes. His pupils are wide and glazed with desire.

 

“Ah-nice night isn’t it?” _God, that’s the best I could do?! I finally kiss the man in literally all my dreams and that-_

 

“ Y/N, if you wanted to kiss me so much you could have just asked. I would happily accept your request.”

 

“Okay I wasn’t expecting that but since you are offering. Thorin, make me yours.”

 

“It would be my pleasure.”

 

Thorin’s lips press against mine lightly asking me to follow his lead. Gladly my lips follow his as the kiss turns from light touches to unrestrained and passionate. I start outlining the toned muscles of Thorin’s chest and abs. He groans against my lips and rolls over. Thorin grabs my thighs and wraps them around his stocky waist. His lips trail down my neck as he starts lifting the bottom of my tunic. Thorin’s powerful hands graze the soft curves of my waist making me shiver under his delicate touch. He starts sucking the curve of my neck making sure that there will be a mark there tomorrow. In one foul swoop Thorin lifts himself off the floor with my body still firmly attached to him.

 

“I think it’s time we take this to a much more comfortable spot.” Every other word is punctuated with a swift kiss.

 

“Please, I’m dying for your lips to be all over me.”

 

“Perfect. I’d love nothing more than to feel the rest of you quivering under my lips.”

 

“And afterwards I’m going to make you beg to feel more than just my lips, Oakenshield.” Thorin releases a throaty groan as I place my own mark just below his beard.

 

_I think I’m really going to like the rest of this journey._

_  
_


End file.
